whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
December 31
Real-life Events * 1944 ** Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines voice actor Neil Ross is born. Happy birthday, Neil! * 2013 ** Released: *** *** * 2014 ** Released: *** World of Darkness Events * 1439 ** The Mistridge Tribunal. Hermetic Master Baldric La Salle, Lady Nightshade and Master Valorian meet in the ruins of Mistridge, where it's said they're visited by faeries. The meeting begins tonight and lasts into the next day. * 1958 ** The Cuban Revolution comes to a close as the rebels defeat Batista at Santa Clara. * 1995 ** Diefenbakker's Casino opens in Vancouver. * 1999 ** The gathering at the Pyramids to usher in the new millennium may be a powerful Cult of Isis ritual with thousands of unwitting participants. ** A lot of Iteration X is drinking pretty heavily, seeing the year's rollover as a symbolic change ushering in a New Era. Virtual Adept Willy Pete spends the night babysitting servers at a small office. ** The status of the Hyperion War is as follows: Traditions hold Ganymede, the Technocracy holds Europa, the Marauders hold Callisto, and the Nephandi are camped on Io. * 2000 ** Chorister Bob Templeton meets Euthanatos Ziggy Pulanski in Sal's to discuss different methods on tricking Paradox. * 2003 ** Satellite imagery, airplane over-flights and eye witnesses all agree that the Bermuda Triangle has been visibly glowing for the last week. This portion of the North Atlantic, defined by the southern tip of the state of Florida, the Bahamas and the Greater Antilles, has long been a region of strange phenomena, and oceanographers are at a loss to explain the yellow light now bathing the area. Reports of ships being pulled under the waves by huge tentacles, and of mythical mermaids swimming through the phosphorescent water, are only adding to the mania surrounding the phenomenon. Chronicles of Darkness Events * 1899 ** The Great Refusal: Formation of the Free Council Order of mages. Trinity Universe Events *'1998' ** Æon Society census reports approximately 600 known novas in the world population. *'1999' ** Æon Society census reports approximately 1350 known novas in the world population. ** Novas continue to erupt throughout the year, despite falling levels of radiation from the Galatea explosion. This rate of 30-40 eruptions a month continues for at least the first decade of the Nova Age. *'2000' ** With the Y2K problem and millennialist anxiety distant memories, the press realizes that 2001 is the actual beginning of the new millennium. This announcement inspires the largest New Year's celebrations in history. Festivities include nova-produced energy releases in orbit that are visible around the world. ** Æon Society census reports approximately 1800 known novas in the world population. ** Michelle Medford, afraid of the dark from a young age, erupts during a blackout in Sydney. She later becomes "Corona," the leader of Australis. ** Thomas Sering, a survivalist, erupts when the supposed end of the world doesn't arrive. *'2001' ** Æon Society census reports approximately 2100 known novas in the world population. *'2002' ** Æon Society census reports approximately 2500 known novas in the world population. *'2003' ** Æon Society census reports approximately 2800 known novas in the world population. *'2004' ** Æon Society census reports approximately 3000 known novas in the world population. *'2005' ** Æon Society census reports approximately 3500 known novas in the world population. *'2006' ** Æon Society census reports approximately 4800 known novas in the world population. *'2007' ** Æon Society census reports approximately 6000 known novas in the world population. As of this date, no nova is known to have been impregnated or to have impregnated others, either baseline or nova. Project Utopia-affiliated scientists vow to study this phenomenon, at the behest of nova would-be parents. * 2047 ** Japan Radio stops transmitting the Quarantine Broadcast, although Japan's borders remain closed. References de:31. Dezember Category:Dates